When Summer Dies
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: On July 19, 2014, four assasinators from a secret organization took over the world, leaving it nothing but a trace of evil. See what happens to the guys before, during and after the tragical years. All in Michelangelo's Perspective. Is this a dream or a real nightmare? WARNING: Several Character Deaths.


**Summer Tragedy**

**Chapter 1- The Dawn of Tomorrow**

New York was a disaster beginning 2014. Thousands of buildings shattered, sidewalks and roads were cracked, some posts falling to the ground, and people lying on the ground, dead from the latest fight which occurred a month ago. The remaining soldiers were injured and were sent to their secret hideouts for medical attention. But who could solve this tragical problem? Who can bring their happiness and their loved ones and friends back?

I don't know.

As the sunrise began to settle down, giving everyone time to think what might happen tomorrow, stood a tall, green figure with a sash of missiles and a shell. He had an orange mask but with very short tails at the back. As he turned around, he had brown freckles on the side of his cheeks and his baby blue eyes used to sparkle whenever light struck on him. Now, he felt that his eyes were grey and dull after the war all started; destroying summer and no one giving hope to make their lives a happy ending. He also felt his freckles seemed even duller when his dear family and friends died. It would only turn brown when his life was the happiest of all. But it's too late for that.

Who is he?

He is Michelangelo Hamato...or Mikey for short.

As Mikey turned around, he looked over the shattered buildings, cracked sidewalks and roads, posts that fell to the ground and people dying from the war. Some were his comrades laid on his feet, dead from the fight a month ago.

Is it too late for him to attain happiness in this tragical world?

I don't know.

He sighed at his thought.

Mikey grabbed the sack of food and dragged it with him to the hideout. In the sack was a loaf of bread, a bar of cheese and three cartons of milk for the comrades to get healthy and fight on. He dragged it with him and looked at the manhole. The manhole that was once his home, the source of his happiness, was invaded.

He decided to check on it.

Slowly, he opened the manhole cover and closed it, to avoid someone looking for him.

He walked down the sewers and sniffed. Mikey looked at where he buried Leatherhead several months back. His only mutant best friend lay dead and buried on his feet. He rescued him from Dimension X before it even all began. Leatherhead sadly was at eternal sleep when he was shot.

Tears sprung on his face.

Looking straight, he saw the lair, the place where he was happy and free to be himself. He slowly walked away from Leatherhead's grave and cautiously entered the lair, trying to see if this is the enemy's hideout.

Luckily, it's not.

He slowly went in.

The lair was a disaster. All of them were shattered into pieces. The weapons aren't there anymore; Mikey got them and stored them into his secret hideout. Blood stained on the floor, reminding him of that invasion war he and his family went through. He can no longer see his family anymore. The only thing Mikey had left is Spike, the one who made him remember of Raph. Oh what a pleasant sight! He remembered when his life was completely happy: Raph would chase Mikey around for doing something stupid or whenever he would play a prank on him. In his childhood, he would seek Raph and sleep with him whenever he had a nightmare. He felt like this _is _a nightmare. He wanted to wake up from his sorrow dream, tell Raph about the scariest nightmare he ever had, have Raph comfort him and would sleep beside Raph all night.

But this was reality, and he couldn't wake up anymore.

He sighed.

Avoiding the tears from his face, he left the lair and went to his hideout.

* * *

The hideout wasn't all that bad...except for three of his comrades, injured. To him, it reminded him of his brothers. But they were humans, not mutant turtles. But at least it reminded him of them. Even their personalities.

"Hey guys, you okay? I got some food."Mikey said as he put the sack of food on the sofa.

Donato smiled.

"We're okay, Mikey. Thanks for bringing the food by the way."Donato said. "Yeah."Leon and Ralph said. Mikey smiled.

"You know...you seem to remind me of...my brothers. You have the same personality and almost exact names. That is why I let you guys be my buds."Mikey said. "You had brothers?"Leon asked. Mikey sadly nodded. "Let me take you to them."

* * *

It was night time and a bit foggy. The four soldiers marched down to the place called Central Park. Next to four penguins' grave were five graves, each marked with a tombstone and their own weapons which is beside the tombstone.

"Is it them?"Ralph asked. "Yeah."Mikey said. There was a few moments of silence. "What exactly happened to them?"Donato asked. "It's probably the best if you don't know."Mikey said. "Please?"Leon asked.

"Fine."Mikey said.

They sat down on the ground, next to the five graves.

"So it all started back in the summer of 2014..."

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm up again for a new story. Now, I'm going to put his as a sample preview. If I can get at least three reviews or so (higher like 10 and above would make my summer awesome), I'll put this as an official story. So as long as you review in a chapter, the better I could put up a chapter. Happy ending: 99.9%. If you start summer and ya'll reading this...sorry :p I got this idea when I was reading a Phineas and Ferb fanfic called "Midsummer Tragedy". Read it. It's so awesome.**

**So review! Oh yeah, sorry if short...it's seven in the morning and I only did this because I have Buddhist summer camp today (I'm Catholic but summer camp is five days. Plaus, my group and I have a Wushu perormnce at graduation).**


End file.
